memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Telford's Betrayal/Chapter Two
Kira looks at him. I'm gonna kill him when I see him Kira says as she looks at him. Typhuss convinces her to sit. Kira, please sit down, we need help honey says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Kira sits down next to her husband. All right from what John has told me you two have a bit of an issue let's hear it from you Admiral Kira Jane says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. Two, I found Kira in bed with Colonel Telford, Kira was at a bar and Telford was there, they had too much to drink and they ended up having sex in the guest room in my house says Typhuss as he looks at Jane. Jane looks at him. Continue Admiral how did you feel when you saw her in bed with the Colonel? Jane asked as she looks at him. He looks at her. Mad, angry, he was in bed with my wife says Typhuss as he looks at Jane. She looks at them. Has this ever happened before since you two got married in 2378? Jane asked as she looks at both Typhuss and Kira. Typhuss looks at her. No says Typhuss as he looks at Jane. She looks at her. No not to my knowledge Jane Kira says as she looks at her. Jane looks at them both. Have you ever been bored with each other and sorry for the questions I ask these to get a better understanding of what I am dealing with because I never had to deal with a Human/Bajoran marriage before Jane says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. What do you mean by bored with each other says Typhuss as he looks at Jane. Kira looks at him. She's talking about sex sweetie and it's ok we understand Kira says as she looks at Typhuss then turns to Jane. Typhuss looks at Jane. No, never says Typhuss as he looks at Jane. Jane looks at them. When was the last time you two took a trip together? Jane asked as she looks at them. Typhuss thinks and then comments about their first honeymoon. Our first honeymoon says Typhuss as he looks at Jane. Kira comments on it was well. Our second was our last vacation even though it turned into a bit of Gilligan's Island at first Kira says as she looks at Jane. Typhuss looks at Kira. I just wish that storm didn't hit the yacht we would have had a better time says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Jane looks at them. From what I can gather you two need to talk to each other about what just happened, Typhuss I want you to take Kira's hands and look her in the eyes and ask her about this issue Jane says as she looks at him. Typhuss turns to Kira and looks her in the eyes. How are we going to get past this issue, so we can be happy says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. I'm not sure what we can do but I am sorry sweetie Kira says as she looks at him. He looks at her. I forgive you, I love you, Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Jane looks at them. I can clearly tell that you two love each other very much Jane says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. Yes we do, our marriage has had some rough spots before but we always get past it says Typhuss as he looks at Jane. Jane looks at them. I'm happy to be of service and it was good to finally meet you both John has told me wonderful things about you both Jane says as she shook both their hands. Typhuss looks at her. Thank you, for your help says Typhuss as he looks at Jane.